Baby Daddies
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #30! This idea was given to me by a picture that a friend sent to me on Instagram. It's my first Destiel fic so I hope it's good. Please read and review! Thanks!


**Author's Note- So a friend of mine (** **ItsSamWinchester** **) found the above picture on Instagram and I ran with the idea. This is also my first Destiel fic. So I hope it's good. This is a one-shot for their birthday even though it was forever ago XD I hope you all enjoy! Especially my Sammy :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Supernatural_** **or the picture that gave me this idea. Just how I interpreted it.**

It was a quiet day in the Men of Letters bunker. Sam was reading in the library while Dean and Castiel were curled together on the couch, napping. Well, Dean was napping. Cas was watching his hunter sleep. He always enjoyed watching Dean, but watching him sleep was Cas' favorite in particular. It was one of the few times that Dean looked completely at peace. Sadly, that peace was suddenly shattered by a knock on the door of the bunker. Dean and Sam were immediately up and heading towards the door, guns raised. Dean slowly opened the door and dropped his gun. There was a baby carrier with a crying baby inside on their doorstep.

"What the hell?" Dean said, shoving his gun back into the back of his jeans. He stooped down and picked the baby up. He had a note stuck to the front of his onesie. "'I can't take care of him. If someone finds him, please give him a loving home or find someone who will.' Son of a bitch..."

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked. The last time they'd suddenly ended up with a baby, he'd been soulless and the baby had been a shifter.

"Perhaps we could keep him," Castiel suggested quietly. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say it but now that he had, he knew that he wanted to take care of the baby boy.

Dean blinked at his angel. They had never talked about having a family. Not with the life they lived. But if Cas wanted to try it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"We can try. And if we can't give the little guy the home he deserves, we'll find someone who can," he said. Cas smiled at him while Sam frowned.

"Dean, have you really thought this through?" the younger Winchester asked.

"That's why I'm saying we're gonna try. Which is better than whoever droped him off. They basically left him to die," Dean replied firmly. The baby had finally started to quiet down. "There we go. Atta boy."

"We need to go to the store then," Sam stated. Dean and Castiel nodded and the three men headed to the Impala.

* * *

"Cas, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop running over my feet," Dean said over his shoulder. Castiel stopped pushing the cart.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was distracted by the baby," the angel admitted. Dean turned and looked at his angel. Cas just kept smiling down at the sleeping baby. The hunter grinned. Cas was being pretty cute and he figured that keeping the baby was a good choice.

"Dean, what all do we need?" Sam asked.

"Gotta get diapers, powder, that butt cream stuff," Dean mumbled. He started grabbing things off the shelves and putting them into the cart. Castiel stayed focused on the baby, not even paying attention to the stuff his boyfriend was grabbing. "Bottles, formula, a crib..." Sam was kind of amazed that his brother was getting so into this. But when Dean really wanted to do something right, he liked to put his all into it. Dean double checked to make sure they had everything.

"Do we have all the things we need?" Castiel asked.

"We need to get him some clothes," Dean replied. He gently picked up the baby and checked the tag on his clothes. He headed to the clothing part of the baby section. He found a few outfits and tossed them in the car.

"What about toys?" Cas added. Dean nodded and picked out a some things.

"Now we have everything," the older Winchester said with a smile.

* * *

They got back to the bunker and Sam helped Dean take everything to Dean and Cas' room. Castiel followed with the baby and sat down on the bed to watch Sam and Dean put the crib together. He was excited that Dean had actually agreed to this and seemed enthusiastic. Being an angel, he'd never thought children of his own would be possible, even after he and Dean had started dating. But he was glad that it was happening now. He smiled when the crib was ready. Dean put some blankets in and turned to Cas.

"You can lay him down now." Sam had just finished setting up the baby monitor for when they were out of the room.

"Okay." Castiel laid the baby down and he and Dean smiled down at him. "He really does seem like a sweet child, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. We only have one thing left to do," Dean replied.

"What is that?"

"We gotta give him a name," the hunter chuckled. Castiel thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. Henry Robert Winchester," he said happily. Dean leaned over to press a quick kiss to his angel's lips.

"I love it."

* * *

-*A week later*-

Screaming and crying filled the bunker just like it had every night since the newest member of Team Free Will arrived. Castiel had been walking with Henry for over an hour and the baby still hadn't stopped crying. Angels didn't have to sleep but Castiel felt as if he needed it. Dean got up and yawned.

"Let me take him for a while," he said, holding his arms out for the baby.

"He cries a lot," Castiel stated. "Do you think he's unhappy with us? Or maybe he's sick?"

"Cas, wouldn't you be able to tell if he was sick?" Dean asked.

"I suppose that's true." He watched as Dean walked and patted Henry's back.

"It's okay, baby boy. Let Daddy and Papa rest, yeah?" Dean said softly. Henry started to quiet down and his eyes closed.

"You're so good with him, Dean. He's definitely a Daddy's boy," Castiel said with a smile. His voice was filled with admiration. Dean's face flushed

"I couldn't do it without you. I'd lose my mind," the hunter admitted. Castiel chuckled.

"I feel the same. We can do this together." Dean grinned, excited for this new adventure with Cas and Henry.


End file.
